


Altissian Leather

by Matcha_Monster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, New kink discovered, Training, dick stepping, iggy has a riding crop and its hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha_Monster/pseuds/Matcha_Monster
Summary: In which Ignis decides its time to break in a new pair of Altissian Leather shoes, and Noctis gets a lesson in listening.AKANoctis discovers the suspicions he had about Ignis wanting to step on him (and his enjoyment of it) were right all along.





	Altissian Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I think, the first smut fic i've posted like, ever. but I have a lot of feelings about Final Fanatasy XV and i'm coping by gifting the world with Shameless smut. Listen, Noctis is bad at listening and I think Dom Ignis is hot. so does Noctis.

Noctis’s brain feels fuzzy. It’s been a long day, full of boring meetings, conversations he can’t force himself to care about, and the whole spectrum of mind-numbing tasks that come with being the prince. All he wants to do is veg out on the couch in one of his boyfriends arms. It's around six when he walks into the apartment, ready to collapse on the nearest available man. Normally, everyone is at least home by this time. Usually Ignis has temporarily put off his pile of paperwork to start on dinner, and Gladio still plans on sneaking in one more quick jog with Prompto before they call it a day. It should be lively inside their shared living quarters. Noctis’s fogged brain takes a minute to catch up to his body, but when it does, his head is crystal clear with the realization that the apartment seems empty. There’s no scent of food wafting through the air, no sound of Gladio grunting as he does push-ups one handed, reading a book in the other hand with a Prompto on his back tapping at King’s Knight on his phone. Noctis blinks, puzzled at his companions supposed absence, poking around for a bit before he finally finds a clue. The door to the bedroom is open just a crack, but it's enough to pique his curiosity. 

Gladio and Prompto have the Prince’s attention as soon as he walks through the door to their shared bedroom. The sound of Prompto’s muffled moans ring in his ears, sending a tingle through him that immediately makes his whole body heat up. Gladio has him pressed into the wall, drawing soft moans and whimpers from the blonde’s lips as he kisses him roughly. Prompto’s fingers tangled in Gladio’s long dark hair, pulling him in for more as the larger of the two keeps up, grinding his thigh against the crotch of the gunslinger’s tight jeans. It’s enough to make anyone blush, and Noctis isn’t about to be the exception. He’s completely transfixed by the scene in front of him and Gladio knows it, giving a smirk out of the side of his mouth as he hoists Prompto up. The smaller of the two responds by wrapping his legs around his waist and grinding. Noctis only manages to tear his gaze away when he hears another sound in the room. His gaze falls on Ignis as the man clears his throat, and Noctis feels his blood pressure spike in excitement as he takes in the sight in front of him. 

The prince finds himself biting his lip as he allows his gaze to wander over the figure of the retainer sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. He finds it following the trail of the buttons on his shirt from his slender waist up to the undone buttons lying open revealing the man’s collar bones. It’s a sight that Noctis thinks could tempt even the least interested party; it’s no different from how Ignis dresses regularly, but something about the man radiates sex and charisma. He looks way too nice for a night in. The prince finds himself shuddering in delight, letting his thoughts be consumed by the image of solving that problem, tearing the shirt right from his lover’s chest and taking him right then. 

“Welcome home, Noctis.” Ignis’s voice carries a husky sultriness that tickles Noctis’s ear drums and draws his gaze upward to look the man in the eyes. Noctis’s breath catches in his throat and he approaches Ignis, eager as impatience burns in his blood.

“What’re you all dressed up for, Specs?” Noctis asks as he takes a few steps forward, pausing as he feels gorgeous green eyes bare into him. Noctis meets his gaze, and it instantly sets what was once simply heat pooling in his stomach aflame. He swears the intensity of those eyes could set whole cities on fire- they could set anything ablaze and his body is no different, the desire is heavy and feverish, and something Noctis isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to reconcile. He bites his lip harder, thoughts of bending over that lean slender frame and fucking him raw only making the heat he feels trapped in his clothes more unbearable. The longer he and his advisors eyes stay locked, the more he’s sure that can’t happen; Ignis would never allow it, least of all tonight, Noctis notes. Noctis sees the predatory lust he had failed to notice in those emerald eyes. Ignis looks away from him, leaning back to cross one leg over the other as he idly checks his nails, suddenly seeming disinterested. It just makes Noctis want it more (Ignis knows what he’s doing) and he wonders just how much longer he’ll be able to contain himself as the man speaks up again. 

“Just trying on a new pair of shoes.” The words slip from his mouth casually. Te looks at Noctis only through his peripherals but the raven-haired royal can tell the man is catching his every subtle move. The shoes, Noctis admits to himself as he looks down at them, are nice. They’re a smooth but sturdy auburn leather- beautiful, classy and functional, not so different from the man wearing them. The words that come next are anything but casual, the low tone the man had greeted him with creeping back into his voice. “Thought it was about time to break them in.”

Ignis stands slowly, taking his time with his approach. It's only a few feet, but he manages to draw it out in such a way Noctis worries that time has stopped entirely. He finds himself being drawn to Ignis’s eyes again, lost in the shades of green entirely as Ignis wraps an arm around his waist. Noctis sucks in a shaky breath as he notices the predicament he’s in. The man doesn’t look angry, but his eyes pierce into him thrillingly and frighteningly beyond anger as they burn with a fire akin to the gaze of a hungry wild coeurl. They catch Noctis’s every twitch, every breath, his advisor has him completely trapped. The excitement builds, going straight to his already much harder than he wants to admit length, he wants to look back at Prompto. He only gets a peek, but he can hear the small blonde crying out Gladio’s name desperately between frenzied kisses. Ignis stops him. The grip on his jaw is firm as his attention is focused once more on the man holding him. 

“You know...” There's an intensity to the words, a raspiness that sends shivers through Noctis’s body as Ignis finishes the thought. “It’s polite to say hello to someone when they greet you.” His voice carries the same focus and tone as it does when he barks orders in combat. Noctis tries to keep himself calm, byt the heat in his body concentrates in his face, and his pale cheeks flush red. Ignis’s face gets closer to his, breath ghosting against his lips as he stops mere inches from a kiss. The pause is only a moment, and Ignis barely does anything, but the effect is electric. The whole room stands still; even the gunslinger and the shield have paused, staring, as they wait for Ignis’s next move. The man’s gloved thumb slides over the prince’s lips, studying him for a reaction. Noctis has fallen headfirst into the trap, but the last thing he wants is to escape the firm hold on him.

“Yeah,” his reply is a grunt as he tries with unseen desperation to hold onto even a shard of control. Ignis easily takes it, spreading Noctis’s legs apart with a smooth motion of his knee and slowly, teasingly, agonizingly grinds his thigh against Noctis’s hardening cock. Noctis grits his teeth, trapping a moan behind them. He knows this game, and it's not one he’s going to lose easily. Defiance drives Ignis wild, he knows that, but the anticipation reverberating through his body reminds him that it drives him wild too. 

“Yeah?” The reply comes full of disdainful scorn, Ignis purses his lips a little, dissatisfied. The prince smirks, lazily wrapping his arms around the brunette’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss him. The response is a bit different than he’s expecting, and he gasps as a sudden pressure is pressed into his wrists. Ignis pins them above his head in one swift precise motion. Noctis’s heart skips a beat; he tries in vain not to show the excitement bubbling in his throat, but it escapes him quickly. It’s a soft moan barely brushing over his lips as a softer, harder, more feverishly delightful pressure is applied to his already uncomfortably hard cock. He holds back a whimper of delight, trying frantically to look anywhere but Ignis’s eyes. Prompto’s moans are getting louder now, and the mattress makes a creaking sound in protest that Noctis can only imagine is coming from Gladio pressing Prompto into it and settling his weight above him. He hears breathy moans, Prompto’s wanton voice practically singing Gladio’s praises between sloppy, wet kisses, Noctis feels lightheaded at the images his brain creates for him. He tries again to sneak a peek as the sounds of zippers coming undone rip through the charged air, when a rough, impassioned kiss from his advisor distracts him though, and Noctis gives in, letting himself melt into it. Kissing is a game the advisor plays to win. He’s a master at it- practice has taught him exactly when to nip softly at the prince’s lip, slipping in to taste before the prince even knows he’s given him access. Noctis gets his prize too, as he loses himself to the taste of coffee and spices lingering between them. He’s lost in the kiss, half-drunk on the taste of his lover as he presses forth. He doesn’t notice the hand on his jaw loosening its grip and leaving it entirely, and what he’s done doesn’t register till the man pulls away, eliciting a whine as he leaves Noctis buzzing high from the practiced kiss. 

Noctis knows he’s opened his eyes- they feel heavy as he pants, but its dark. He gives a puzzled sound, trying to bring his hands down to feel at his eyes, then remembering his advisors firm grip on his wrists. 

“I don’t believe I told you to say ‘yeah’.” Ignis’s voice is low and quiet, but commanding all the same as the words brush against the sensitive skin of his neck. Noctis shivers at the sensation, letting his eyes drift closed again as Ignis continues the thought. “It would seem someone needs a lesson in listening.” this darkness over his eyes is most likely a blindfold, knowing the other’s tendencies and preferences. 

“Oh-ho, Noct, buddy,” Prompto’s giggles are light on his breath between heavy moans. “You messed up.” Gladio laughs a little too, and then Prompto gasps. The fabric makes a distinct rustling sound- that would be Prompto gripping at the sheets,. “Oh! Six Gladio!” Noctis has to bite his lip, nearly drooling at the image he sees only in his brain. Noctis hears the bed creak again, and another thud. Prompto keeps moaning Gladio’s name, every time he breathes it goes straight through him. He knows Prompto’s sounds well enough to know whatever is happening to him is damn good. 

“Oh my gods,” Noctis’s words come out a breathy whimper, half pleading, half cursing the gods for this damned piece of fabric over his eyes. 

“I believe you should direct your attention to me.” Ignis is still right up against him. Noctis can feel his body heat, his breath on his neck. The pressure against his dick has stopped, but he feels no less hot and trapped in his clothes. He’s rock hard and needs release now. Ignis, ever merciful, slips his hand down his stomach and snaps his waistband, the prince whimpers in pleasure as the fabric snaps against his all too sensitive skin. His advisor’s long fingers give an expert tug, freeing him of his pants and giving a soft stroke against his thigh as he does. Noctis moans out loud, unable to contain it this time, embarrassingly pent up to the point that the slightest contact feels like direct slick against his length. He swears he can hear his advisor’s smirk. He doesn’t know where they're going, but he follows Ignis as he pulls him by his wrists and pushes him to his knees. Noct’s chin is forced up by a gloved hand, the thumb smoothly brushing over his parted lips, and a shaky breath leaves his mouth. His pants are roughly tugged off, and in their wake, Noctis feels something cold and smooth run up his thigh, before dragging up the hem of his shirt. “It seems we have some lessons to catch up on.” There’s another smooth piece of fabric on his wrists. It makes a rustling sound as its pulled tight; it should be a two handed job, but he knows it’s not as he feels whatever cool smooth leather had slipped over his hot skin is brushing his thigh there. It should take two hands to tie his, but if anyone could bind his wrists with one hand, it’s Ignis. The release of his wrists is slow, and he feels Ignis’s lips brush soft over his knuckles before he lets them go. Noctis pulls them down in front of him, intent on stroking himself to the sound of Prompto singing Gladio’s praises. He is met instead with a swift snap through the air and a sudden sting at his hip where it had hit, and Noctis finally figures out what Ignis is holding. His face flushes red as he gasps at the feeling. 

“Is that…?” He starts, voice cracking.

“The riding crop?” Ignis’s voice sounds far too casual, he separates Noctis’s thighs with the smooth leather toe of his shoe. “Why, yes- training, after all, requires both positive and negative stimuli.” He feels the crop again, this time grazing up his chest and over his jaw. It feels cold in contrast with his skin, sweat slick and burning hot with desire. “And you seemed to respond rather well last time.” Noctis almost loses it at the memory of their previous lesson. Ignis standing over him with the crop as he gripped his hair, telling Noctis exactly how he ought to use his mouth, giving only slight purrs to indicate Noctis’s hot mouth on his length was satisfying him. 

“Oh my god what I wouldn’t give to see that….” Noctis says, almost whining. 

“Ahh! Gladio, I’m gonna—-!” Prompto starts, and then yelps as there's another thud. He’s been flipped over, Noctis guesses, and it's all but confirmed by the sound of Prompto crying out in pleasure as Gladio’s hips snap against his ass, entering him. 

“Don’t you dare, we’ve barely even started.” Gladio demands, husky, grunting as he keeps up his work. Oh my god, Noctis mouths again. The Gods are punishing him….No. There are no Gods here; there is only Ignis. He goes to touch himself again, only to feel the sting of the cold leather crop against his thigh again, he moans a little. And then yelps a bit. He feels something against his cock: pressure, hard rubber.

“Are you. Stepping on me?” His face goes flush again at the question. The heat is getting unbearable, and he pants a little, tossing his head back as Ignis answers through lightly applied pressure and Six be damned, that feels amazing. “I-I’m gonna cum, Ignis…please...” he breathes out.

“Absolutely not. These are Altissian Leather, you ruin these shoes, and I shall ruin you.” Ignis’s reply is not an answer, but an order. Noctis whines, Ignis steps a little harder, and it takes every inch of his focus to keep himself contained. He knows Ignis is serious when he says he will ruin him. 

“Now,” Ignis begins, and leaves no room for interpretation. What he says may as well be a god's prophecy because once he says it he’ll be damned if it doesn’t come true. “We’ve covered the consequences for relieving yourself without my permission.” He steps a little harder and Noctis whimpers a little. He didn’t know this was something he even enjoyed, but it's Ignis, and Ignis knows everything. “And if you pleasure yourself once without my direct command…well.” The crop smacks against his ass this time, he bucks his hips up in surprise, moaning out Ignis’s name like the Gospel as the pressure goes straight into him. This man is going to be the death of him. “If you behave, perhaps I shall let you join Prompto. It seems he’s having a rather good time.” Ignis’s voice is a purr. Noctis can hear Prompto crying Gladios name, muffled, into a pillow, and the way the bed is creaking he knows Gladio is going hard and fast. It’s just how Prompto likes it. “Am I clear?”

“Yes,” Noctis responds through gritted teeth. Ignis sucks in a breath. It's a warning, and he quickly takes it “Yes, Ignis.”

“Very good. Now.” He hears a mattress creak. Ignis has sat down, and the shoe against his cock moves a bit, relieving some of the pressure, Noctis scoots closer, wanting it back. The crop cracks against his bare thigh again and he whimpers, begging. “I believe I made the rules clear.”

“Ignis, please.” His breath heaves from his lungs as he begs. 

“That's very good, your Highness. Perhaps we shall make some progress after all.” Ignis, pleased, obliges him, stepping forward. Noctis shudders as the soft leather brushes over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He moans, and hears Gladio snickering at him from across the room in response. Prompto giggles lightly too, but soon goes back to moaning like a virgin as Gladio’s hips snap once again against his. Prompto cries to Gladio and the Gods and anyone who’s listening for mercy because he needs it harder now. Gladio, from the sound of it, is happy to oblige. Noctis bites his bottom lip, and Ignis lets out a slight chuckle. “Feeling left out, darling?”

“Ignis,” Noctis pleads, imploring Ignis to have mercy on his throbbing cock. But Ignis doesn’t relent yet. Clearly, he isn’t satisfied that Notice has learned his lesson. 

“Noctis, darling. Why don’t you beg me for what it is you want to see so badly?” he commands, tone heavy with sultry satisfaction. “Listen carefully. Spare no detail.” Ignis guides the prince’s blocked gaze towards him with a slow swipe of the crop under his jaw. Noctis is practically drooling at the sounds and sensations, at the leather of the crop and the pressure of fine Altissian leather. He isn’t sure he’s going to be lucid long enough to give Ignis what he wants. He isn’t sure he’s going to hold out long enough against the shoe teasing into his groin and he finds his mind wandering over thoughts of Ignis ruining him. 

Noctis finally finds the breath to speak up, body shaking as he holds it back from grinding against his advisor’s shoe. “I want to see Gladio’s hand gripping Prompto’s hips tightly, pulling them into the air so he can-“ Noctis groans with pleasure as he hears the sound of Prompto moaning louder, edging towards the finish more and more by the second. “-so he can fuck him hard and fast, how he likes it.” 

“My, my, Noctis, that’s quite dirty.” The shoe pressed into his cock is suddenly moved aside, and he can feel Ignis getting closer to him. The air around him is buzzing, heavy and hot. Ignis is right in front of him, leaning in and hovering close to his face once more. “What else?”

“I-.“ Noctis’s breath is shaking. Ignis’s warm, soft hand strokes his inner thigh lightly, teasingly close to his length. “I want to see Gladio touching him, those big hands on Prompto’s delicate frame, slowly caressing his length- I-Ignis?” His breath catching in his throat, he feels a hand wrap firmly around his cock, pumping once. Noctis bucks forward desperately. There’s a crack as the crop hits his ass again. Noctis cries out with pleasure, dripping with anticipation. “Oh, Six, Ignis! Please!” he whines loudly, not caring who hears him. Ignis chuckles a bit, nipping at his ear as he strokes again, dragging it out as Noctis breathlessly moans into his ear. He buries his face in Ignis’s neck, breathing in his scent as he tries to hold it in. He’s shaking now, the pleasure hot in his stomach, and he feels like he’s going to burst as Ignis leisurely runs his fingers over him. Ignis has the audacity to be humming some tune to himself as he lets himself soak in the sound of Noctis’s pleasure. Noctis’s nerves light up like sparks as the crop again grazes the prince’s sweat-slick skin, but Ignis must be feeling merciful, because he doesn’t strike. 

He yelps in surprise as Ignis grabs him roughly and tips his chin up, leaning in inches from his face and murmuring, “Well, Noctis? Are you sorry?” 

Noctis gulps and nods, dizzy and delightfully overwhelmed as the feeling the leather of the riding crop brush against his bare thigh feeds into the heat pooling in his stomach. 

“Say it.” Ignis’s voice is teasing, almost a purr as he drinks in the other’s desire. His grip on the prince’s throbbing sex tightens and it’s all Noctis can do not to lose it right then. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis replies, almost crying it out, melting as the others body heat gets closer to his. 

“I’m sorry—-?” Ignis is right up against him now, moving his hand into his hair slowly, running the cold leather crop over his thigh and up his stomach. It feels freezing against Noctis’s hot flushed body

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” he whines breathily, giving up on keeping composure. That is, afterall, what the brunette wants, and Noctis is ready to submit to him completely. 

“Good.” Ignis gives a firm tug of the prince’s silky black hair, pulling his head back to give him better access as he nips at his ear once more. “Now beg.” He breathes the words lowly into his ear right before he licks down Noctis’s neck, settling on his collar bone a moment before biting down. Noctis whines in tandem with Prompto, now. 

“Ignis, please- Six, Ignis, fuck me.”

“My, Noct, did you learn nothing? Troublesome.” Noctis gasps as Ignis grips tightly once more, tugging at his hair again. “Exactly what do you want?”

“Ignis, p-please fuck me so hard I see stars!” Noctis cries out like he’ll die without it. 

Ignis seems to laugh a bit, his voice dropping in octave. “You may remove my shirt, one button at a time. If you rip it, rest assured that I shall leave you like this.” Noctis nods, fingers shaking as they undertake the task of blindly undoing Ignis’s shirt buttons, sloppily and quickly and carefully all at once. He runs his still-tied hands down Ignis’s now bare chest. Ignis is hot too, sweating, and Noctis slowly starts to move his hands down, stopping at his belt buckle. Ignis finishes another slow stroke, and starts to rub the tip of his thumb over the head of Noct’s dick. Noctis inhales, breath hot against Ignis’s skin as he presses his head into his chest. 

“Ignis, please” He begs for permission, vibrating with anticipation and excitement.

“Of course.” He moves his hand from the prince's hair, sliding fingers gently over his smooth skin to rest on his cheek before drawing it up face him. “How could I deprive such an obedient little prince of his reward?” Ignis leans in and kisses him again, this time with the same leisurely firm care that he’s currently giving Noctis’s cock. He squeezes lightly at the base and trails his fingers over it. Noctis shudders, opening his mouth to moan, and Ignis swallows it up. Noctis fumbles blindly with Ignis’s belt buckle, tugging Ignis’s pants off and fumbling to get a hold on him. Ignis pauses a moment removing his hand from him entirely, pulling away from the kiss. Ignis bites his lip as he picks him up from the floor and lays him down in the bed. “Get on your stomach.” 

Noctis does, quickly. He’s panting, and before Ignis even has to ask he raises his hips for him. Ignis runs a hand up his back, pressing his weight on top of him, he nips his ear again and presses Noctis’s shoulders down. He slips two fingers into him, stretching meticulously. His free hand takes up the task of burying itself in Noctis’s hair and pulling his head back. Noctis is sure he’s a sight to behold, tight wrists beneath him, head pulled back as Ignis takes his time getting him ready. 

“Damn Specs, let someone else have a turn.” Gladio’s voice is husky. Noctis thinks Prompto might be panting, and they must be done, but he’s been a bit too preoccupied to give them any attention. 

“Absolutely not.” Ignis’s voice is lower than gladio’s, it's almost a growl. “We aren’t finished with our lesson.” Ignis pulls his fingers out. “Flip, Noctis.” Noctis does- he’s dazed and grateful for the blindfold. He can practically feel his eyes rolling back in his head when Ignis grips his hips, digging his fingers into the indents. Despite all the lead up, Noctis barely sees it coming, with a slow, swift motion, Ignis drives into him, somehow hitting the sweet spot on the first try. Noctis calls out his name, toes curling and tied hands gripping the pillow behind his head for dear life. Ignis isn’t trying to hurt him, but he isn’t gentle either, he digs into his hips more. He’s going teasingly slowly, but the strength behind it more than makes up for it. Noctis is definitely seeing stars. He moans again and Ignis joins him, huffing occasionally and purring as he starts to move a little faster. Three more thrusts and the prince isn’t sure he can contain himself anymore 

“Ig-Ignis,” he pleads, “let me finish.” 

“Just a bit more darling, you’ve learned very well today.” Ignis thrusts again, and finally they both lose it. Noctis first, the heat pooling in his stomach finally relieved as he cums, crying out and thrusting himself down onto Ignis. Ignis moans breathily too, filling Noctis up as he tightens vice-like around him. He pulls out, panting slightly as he leans down to kiss Noctis lightly. “That was very good, love.” Noctis is still shaking with pleasure, he can barely move as Ignis brushes his fingers over his cheek, pushing the blindfold off his eyes and kissing his forehead.  
\---------------------------------

Ignis takes pleasure in lording over his lovers, bending them to his whim and making them submit to his demands. He knows what he looks like when bites his lip and bares his gaze into them, remaining composed on the outside, but lust driven and dizzy inside. He loves having them on their knees begging for it- it’s controlled and precise in a way that makes all the parties involved wild, a push and pull of demand and defiance. He loves it, and there's a reason he takes pride in being the dominatrix of the group. But he loves this part, too- being close to his lovers under the steamy hot water of the shower, his arm around a still starstruck Noctis. 

He holds him close, massaging cedar scented soap he’d borrowed from Gladio over his skin, careful as not to agitate the marks left behind by the crop. He takes his time with it, smiling softly as the prince leans back into his touch when he massages shampoo and conditioner into his thick black locks. Noctis tries to help Ignis do the same, but Ignis stops him, gentle this time as he plants a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. Noctis kisses back lovingly, letting himself lean into his lover as exhaustion starts to overtake him. He nuzzles into Ignis as the taller of the two dries them off gently with warm fluffy towels. Noctis purrs like a cat, wrapping himself in the warm fabric. Ignis notes it, knowing he can mention it next time Gladio tells him buying a towel warmer was pointless. 

Noctis moves slowly as he puts his pajamas on, waiting till Ignis lays down to gently flop into his arms and curl up on top of him. His damp hair settles on his pale face, framing his features in a way that makes him look like an angel. Ignis gazes into his clear blue eyes, pulling him closer as he brushes his fingers over his cheek delicately as he presses their foreheads together, enjoying the moment as they wait for Gladio and Prompto to finish up there bath and join them in bed. 

“I’ll, uh. I’ll have to make a point to misbehave more often,” Noctis says, only half joking. He nuzzles Ingis, softly kissing his advisor’s bare shoulder as Ignis laughs lightly. 

“Don’t be so certain I will make it so pleasant for you next time,” he replies, planting a soft kiss on top of Noctis’s head. 

“I gotta say Iggy, seeing you step on him like that had me feeling some kind of way.” Gladio walks out of the bathroom with Prompto in his arms and a smirk on his face. Prompto is beaming like sunshine as he slips in bed behind Noctis, wrapped in one of Gladio’s t-shirts. He curls into Noctis’s back, sandwiching him between them and gently setting a hand on top of Ignis’s where it sits on Noctis’s hip. 

“Don’t fret, Gladiolus, you have behaviors I wish to change as well,” Ignis responds, not looking up from Noctis. Prompto kneads at his shoulders a little, rubbing his foot up and down Noctis’s leg. Gladio slips in behind Ignis, kissing his cheek as he settles in against his curves. 

“Oh, Six above, let me watch that,” Noctis groans into Ignis’s chest. Ignis laughs a bit and kisses his cheek. 

“Get some rest, love,” he remarks, Noctis nods. And Ignis smiles, satisfied as they fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate Constructive criticism, requests, or even just kudos. I have another fic in the works right now too so expect for fluffy Promnis and spicy Gladnis in the future. Big Thanks to my friend Yukine for helping with editing and idea bouncing and just generally being cute and helpful.


End file.
